dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 27
Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls (モンスター娘のいる日常, Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou) Chapter 27 is the twenty-seventh chapter of the Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls manga series. Written and drawn by mangaka Okayado (Inui Takemaru), this chapter was released in Japan on September 3rd, 2014, by the Japanese publishing company within the seinen manga and anime magazine, . The chapter was later gathered as part of the series' tankōbon volume Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls Volume 7. Plot The chapter opens with Kimihito Kurusu being seen involved in a sexual orgy with many different Lamia women. When Miia comes upon the group she pushes away the other Lamia, not out of concern, but because she wants a turn with Kimihito. However, she discovers that Kimihito is near death because of a combination of being dehydrated and fatigue. The sight frightens Miia awake, revealing that the entire scenario was just her version of a nightmare. Miia finds Rachnera Arachnera in her room who asks her what is wrong. Miia thinks to herself about her mother's impending visit, before asking Rachnera what she was doing in her room. Rachnera avoids the question as she was drawing on Miia's face as she slept. The next morning Kimihito and all the girls living in the Kurusu House can be seen cleaning the house in preperation for the arrival of not just Miia's Mother, but Papi's Mother and Centorea's Mother who plan on visiting in the next few days. As they finish Kimihito wonders why all their mothers decided to visit in such a short time frame. He asks the three girls what was written in their letters, but each of the girls refuse to answer for their own reasons. Luckily for them, Kimihito hears the van with Miia's Mother arrive and they go outside to meet her. Just as the van stops Miia asks Kimihito not to let his guard down while her mother is visiting. As Miia's Mother steps out of the van Kimihito is suprised by her youthful appearance and her revealing clothing, the latter of which annoys Miia as well. The elder Lamia eagerly greets Kimihito and thanks him for taking care of Miia for so long. As Kimihito goes to shake her hand, he is suprised when Miia's Mother forces him to grope her breast and she in turn grabs his crotch. Although Kimihito is exasperated by the situation Miia's Mother quickly brushes off any negative feelings and has everyone invite her inside. In the living room Miia's Mother tells embarrassing stories about Miia being shy when she was a child, much to the other girls' amusement. As he listens to her stories Kimihito is releaved to see that the elder Lamia is indeed just a mother, and figures their earlier interaction was probably a cultural snafu. As she finishes Miia's Mother reveals she brought some Lamia tea made by her village as a gift and offers some to everyone. Everyone drinks, but when Miia reaches for her cup, her mother pulls it away as "it was not for (her) to drink." Realizing the situation, Miia quickly yells for Kimihito not to drink the tea, only to find that he had left the room to get some snacks and had not had any. All of the girls in the house begin to faint and Miia's Mother reveals that she has poisoned them with a Lamia neurotoxin in the tea. Kimihito asks why she would do such a thing, and she resonds that it is so Miia would have no more romantic rivals and so she could force a shotgun wedding that would result in Kimihito being brought to the Lamia homeland as a husband for not just Miia, but for all Lamias in her tribe. When Miia's Mother encourages her daughter to take the oppurtunity and rape Kimihito to force the relationship, Miia throws Suu at her mother, allowing her and Kimihito to escape the house to a near by warehouse district. Figuring that they had run far enough, Kimihito stops and asks Miia what her mother was talking about. Miia explains more about Lamia culture and how in the past Lamia tribes would kidnap men and force them to be communal husbands/sex slaves of everyone. But when the Cultural Exchange Between Species Bill became law the practice was put to an end. Thus, each Lamia tribe sent a representative on the Exchange Program with the mission of finding a man to seduce, having sex with him, and bring him back to the tribe. Miia reveals that she is her tribes representative. Miia is embarrassed by the entire situation and is worried that Kimihito will hate her because of her tribe's plan. However, Kimihito forgives her as he understands that sometimes people have to do things they do not want to do, and when asked to do something for family it is hard to say no. Kimihito is then suprised as Miia's Mother appears behind him and says that she agrees with the statements, and she once again trys to sexually assault him. However, Miia stops her mother by using a "cold spray" to temporarily blind her. Kimihito and Miia quickly escape into a nearby warehouse. As she regains her sight, Miia's Mother is upset that the two got away, but quickly gets over it as she can use her "pit vision" to track their body heat and find them quickly. As she finds their location she readies her poisons to use on Kimihito. Inside the warehouse Kimihito questions Miia if she really was just getting close to him so that he would become her tribe's communal husband. Miia quickly denies the statement as she lost interest in sharing Kimihito the momment she met him, and that now she wants him all to herself. Kimihito is releaved and says he is sorry for asking such a dumb question. He then states that he is not feeling well. Kimihito's expression quickly changes to one that is more angry and more like a beast. Miia's Mother appears again and reveals that she has used a Lamia incense that acts as an aphrodesiac, and will become stronger the more the target resists and that Kimihito is going to be forced to have sex with Miia. A situaion Miia finds she is actually not against. However, Kimihito pours a jar of water on himself breaking the hold of the incense. He asks Miia's Mother to give him sometime to think his relationship with Miia out, as he wants to treat her properly. While she is touched that Kimihito has Miia's best interest at heart, she quickly goes back to encouraging Miia to have sex with him. When Miia objects her mother changes her mind and decided that she will just take Kimihito herself. However, before she can do anything both Miia and her mother faint because the warehouse they are in is refridgerated and they have a cold-blooded metabolism. Kimihito drags the two Lamias to a nearby onsen where they have a talk about everything that has happened to them. Miia's Mother reveals the reason Kimihito was able to resist her incense is because it changes someone's hatred of Lamia into lust, and Kimihito never hated Lamias at all in the first place. Miia is happy and her mother agrees to let her have Kimihito all to herself as other members of their tribe will find a communal husband. The following night Miia tries to sneak into Kimihito's room so she can sleep with him. However, she is suprised to once again to find her mother, who is also trying to sneak into Kimihito's room for sex. As the two begin to argue they are both suprised and tied up by a hungover Rachnera, who leaves them outside the room with signs describing their actions. A sleepy Kimihito comes out of his room to find the two, leaving him very confused. |} |} Key Events * It's revealed that Miia was sent on the Cultural Exchange Program in order to find a communal husband for her tribe, and as repentance for illegally kidnapping and imprisoning human men. ** Miia also says that other lamia tribes have done the same with other daughters. * Kimihito says that Miia's, Centorea's and Papi's mothers will arrive on different dates. Trivia * Oddly Kimihito's hair is shown to be brown at the colored pages (page 3 to be exact). **This most likely an error, because Kimihito's hair is black on the next page. ***Oddly enough, with his hair colored brown. He did look like the eight brothers from "Monster Musume: Living with monster girls." An erotic manga and the previous work of Okayado. *When Miia asked Rachnera why's she in her room, Miia moves some hair from her forehead just to reveal that Rachnera write the letter L on her forehead. **This is most likely the initial for "Loser." *The van that brings Miia's mother strongly resembles the Mercedes-Benz TN/T1. *Miia and Kimihito hide from Miia's Mother inside a refrigerated garage featuring Okayado's name. *Miia has a spray called "Cold Spray". It has the same usage that pepper spray has among humans, but it is used for defending against Lamia. **This is because the Lamias are poikilotherms, and thus they are not able to handle sudden drops in an environment's temperature. Category:Chapters